Serenade
by LovelessEgoist
Summary: A little story with Hiroki and Nowaki..one surprise that will change their lives forever. Super-cute! Tagalog version - 'Harana'- available! Hope you likee! Pls R and R..Disclaimer: I am not Nakamura.


**Hey guys! This is the english version of 'Harana'..a story i wrote in filipino. So yeah..for all those non-filipino yeah! I roughly translated it from the Filo version (i wrote that one first..man, my filo is sad..) so it might seem a bit crappy..hope you like it though..I translated the song meaning too!**

**The band who sung this is a filo band called Parokya Ni Edgar which means the Edgar's group or gang or something like that xD**

**Enjoy! Please R and R!**

~One Night~

Hiroki closed his laptop. Even though it was almost midnight, he just finished the thesis' he had from university now. He was very tired and he didn't like the cold wind that the night had brought along with it.

"Oh…I just wanna go to sleep." He muttered to himself.

Hiroki was always by himself. He didn't really like people and he didn't like to talk or socialize very much.. He preferred working or reading literature, his one and only hobby. Even though he was a teacher at a university, he easily got mad at the student who texted and talked in his class. And many times he had thrown pieces of chalk, books and pens at them.

Many things piffed him off, and he didn't have a lot of friends. His one good friend is Usami Akihiko, a famous writer that he had been friends with ever since he was young. He laid down on his bed when he reached his room.

"Ahhh..this really pisses me off. If only..he…he" said Hiroki, thinking of many things, and many of them he didn't like.

Rak!

A stone had hit his window and he suddenly sat up, surprised. _Who the hell was that? Ah..this is pissing me off..maybe it's one of them stupid kids…_he thought. But, he still stood up and went over to his window.

His window was made of glass so when he arrived there, he immediately saw whoever was outside, whoever had thrown the rock to his window. _Whoever that was…I'll give them a smack to the head! _He thought again, slightly angry.

When he went over to his window, he was surprised that there were no stupid teenagers, but a group of men, and one of them who was in front was holding a guitar and a bouquet of roses. All of them were in formal suits and Hiroki wondered what they were all doing outside the front of his house. And Hiroki became even more surprised when he saw that the man holding the guitar was none other than his lover Nowaki. Just a bit, inside of him, Hiroki was glad, but because of his pride, he didn't want to say it at all. Instead of saying that he was glad, his cheeks just went red and he opened the window.

"B-baka!" he shouted at his lover, embarrassed.

Nowaki only smiled from below and then he spoke. He lifted the roses and showed them to his lover.

"Hiro-san! I love you! This is for you!" he said, looking at his love, smiling. Hiroki's blush just deepened but he didn't say anything. Well to be honest, he didn't really didn't know what to do at that time.

Nowaki suddenly gave the roses to one of his friends to hold and once again, he smiled at his lover.

"This is for you, Hiro-san..my serenade."

Deep inside him he wanted to jump up with joy but Hiroki just went quieter and he blushed again. But again, he really did the like how loving his boyfriend was.

Then, Nowaki wore the guitar strap on his shoulder and positioned himself to play the guitar. He lifted his head and looked at Hiroki and his eyes looked as if they were smiling too.

He began to play the instrument with much feeling. Then , he sang as well.

"_Are serenades still popular nowadays?_

_Maybe you are wondering_

_Who is this guy, who looks like an idiot_

_That went through all this trouble to sing_

_And is going off-note with nervousness_

_He even brought roses_

_Wearing faded jeans_

_And there is his group of friends_

_All in formal suits_

_In a song that beats karaoke and sing-along_

Hiroki nearly cried with joy. Oh, his lover was just so romantic. And to do this..was really, really making him so happy inside and his heart was too.

He just kept listening to the beautiful, gentle voice of his singing lover.

_The night is full of stars and the wind is so cold_

_With your gaze, I just go crazy, my love_

_And with my song, I hope you feel and understand_

_I will pour all my heart_

_Into this little serenade..for you_

Hiroki didn't know if at that moment, he might faint or not, because he was just so glad. His boyfriend was very loving and he always managed to make him happy, even though he was always sulking and mad at most things, Nowaki always brightened his day. And he was one of the very few people who could destroy his strong pride.

_Isn't like at the movies? Like a romantic movie_

_Aren't you the main character and I'm your leading man?_

_In a story where it ends with everlasting love_

He also noticed that Nowaki's friends who had gone with him was his workmates from the hospital, and they went to support and accompany his lover. Some had held many different bouquets of flowers, the others had red cut-outs of hearts and the last three wewre holding a huge cardboard sign that said: 'I love you Hiro-san…will you marry me?"

Hiroki was overcome with surprise once again when he read the message and his heart had nearly burst out with his shock and joy. Nowaki noticed and he only smiled as he sang.

_The night is full of stars and the wind is so cold_

_With your gaze, I just go crazy, my beloved_

_And with my song, I hope you feel_

_I will pour all my heart_

_Into this little serenade..for you"_

Before Nowaki had even finished the last notes of his song, Hiroki had left the window and went down the downstairs, running out of the house. He ran towards his lover and he suddenly hugged him the moment the song finished. He gave Nowaki a deep, lovng kiss with tears running down his face, tears of joy and happiness and of course, love. At that instant, he didn't give a damn about his pride.

Nowaki was a bit surprised because of the sudden reaction of his lover. But, he was just happy as well. After their long kiss, Hiroki looked into his eyes and he spoke.

"Yes, Nowaki..I'll marry you!" he said, so happy that he cried. But he still frowned a little out of embarrassment.

"Hiro-san." Nowaki took a box out of his pocket and he opened it. Inside the box was a gold wedding ring. He knelt in front of Hiroki and slipped the ring unto one of his fingers. He stood up again and held his lover's face in his hands. He looked at his eyes once more.

"I love you Hiro-san."

"B-baka.." Hiroki felt his cheeks go red again. "..I love you too."


End file.
